Kupiec wenecki/Akt IV
Scena pierwsza - Scena druga Scena pierwsza Wenecya. Sala sądowa. Wchodzą: DOŻA, Senatorowie, ANTONIO, BASSANIO, GRACYANO, SALARINO, SOLANIO i inne osoby. DOŻA :Jest tu Antonio? ANTONIO :Jestem. DOŻA :Żal mi ciebie: :Masz do czynienia z twardym przeciwnikiem, :Z srogim niecnotą, w którym niema iskry :Litości ani ludzkości. ANTONIO :Słyszałem, :Że się go Wasza Wysokość starała :Ująć i zmiękczyć wszelkimi sposoby. :Ponieważ jednak obstaje przy swojem :I żaden prawny nie może mnie środek :Od zawziętości jego zabezpieczyć, :Stawiam więc spokój przeciw jego złości, :I gotów jestem z całą rezygnacyą :Poddać się skutkom jego barbarzyństwa. DOŻA :Niech tam kto idzie przyzwać tego żyda. SOLANIO :Stoi on u drzwi, panie, oto idzie. Wchodzi SZAJLOK. DOŻA :Zejdźcie mu z drogi, niech stanie przed nami. :Szajloku, wszyscy sądzą i ja myślę, :Że tę pozorną złośliwość posuwasz :Tylko do chwili jej wywarcia; gdy zaś :Przyjdzie ją wywrzeć, okażesz łagodność :I zmiłowanie, w wyższym jeszcze stopniu, :Niż to udane okrucieństwo. Zamiast :Poszukiwania swej należytości :Na ciele tego nieszczęsnego kupca, :Nie tylko, tuszym, karę tę umorzysz, :Ale co więcej, przejęty ludzkością, :Darujesz nawet połowę waluty, :Przez wzgląd na straty, jakie świeżo poniósł; :Straty tak wielkie, że bvlyby zdolne :Ze szczętem przygnieść króla wszystkich kupców, :Oraz współczucie wzbudzić nawet w sercach :Twardych jak krzemień, w piersiach kutych z miedzi, :W dzikich Tatarach i Turkach, co nigdy :Żadnej czułości nie znali przystępu :.Żydzie, czekamy na twoją odpowiedź :I spodziewamy się wszyscy łagodnej. SZAJLOK :Jużem oznajmił Waszej Wysokości :Stały mój zamiar; poprzysiągłem w szabas, :Że będę żądał, co mi się należy :Z mocy obligu; jeślibym w tej mierze :Sprawiedliwości nie uzyskał, niechaj :Odpowiedzialność cięży na swobodach :] przywilejach tego miasta. Może :Wasza Wysokość zapyta, dlaczego :Wolę wziąć marny funt mięsa, niż przyjąć :Zwrot mych dukatów? Na to nie odpowiem. :Przypuśćmy jednak, że to kaprys; stanież :To za odpowiedź? Gdybym, mając w domu :Szczura, co broi, chciał dać trzy tysiące :Dukatów za to, żeby go się pozbyć? :Nie stanież jeszcze i to za odpowiedź? :Są, co nie mogą znieść kwiku prosięcia; :Innych w szaleństwo wprawia widok kota; :Są znowu tacy, którym nerwy miękną, :Skoro usłyszą głos kobziego nosa; :Wrażliwość bowiem, pani wszelkich wzruszeni :Kieruje nimi wedle tego, co jej :Mile przypada albo odraźliwie. :Moja odpowiedź tak brzmi zatem: Jako :Nie można znaleść słusznego powodu, :Dlaczego jednych razi kwik prosięcia, :Tych widok kota, bestyi tak niewinnej, :A tamtych odgłos dud wydętych; wszakże :Tak ci, jak owi, mimowolnie muszą :Ściągać na siebie zarzut, ze zostawszy :Obrażonymi, wzajem obrażają: :Tak samo i ja, oprócz pewnej ansy :I wstrętu, jaki czuję do Antonia, :Ani znam ani chcę naznaczyć powód, :Dlaczego z własnym uszczerbkiem dochodzę :Praw moich na nim. Dałżem już odpowiedź? BASSANIO :To nie odpowiedź, człowieku bez serca: :Nie zdoła ona okrucieństwa twego :Usprawiedliwić. SZAJLOK :Nie mam obowiązku :Zadowalania was mą odpowiedzią. BASSANIO :Mamyż zabijać to, czego nie lubim? SZAJLOK :Któżby oszczędzał to, co nienawidzi? BASSANIO :Obraza racyąż jest do nienawiści? SZAJLOK :Dacież się żmii po dwakroć ukąsić? ANTONIO :Daj pokój; pomnij, że masz sprawę z żydem. :Mógłbyś zarówno z morskiego wybrzeża :Kazać ustąpić pieniącej się fali; :Mógłbyś zarówno prawować się z wilkiem, :Słysząc bęczącą za jagnięciem owcę; :Mógłbyś zarówno wzbronić sosnom w górach :Wyniosłe czoła uginać i szumieć, :Gdy niemi wicher gwałtowny szamoce; :Słowem, najcięższe chcieć złamać trudności, :Jak usiłować wzruszyć jego twarde, :Żydowskie serce. Szlachetni panowie, :Nic proponujcie mu niczego więcej; :Nie przedsiębierzcie żadnych dalszych kroków, :Lecz pozostawcie bieg zwyczajny prawu, :A jemu wolność czynienia co zechce. BASSANIO :Za trzy tysiące dajęć sześć tysięcy :Dukatów. SZAJLOK :Choćbyś każdy z tych dukatów :Podzielił na trzy części, i chociażby :Każda z tych części dukatem się stała, :Nie przyjąłbym ich i żądałbym tego, :Co wyrażone w obligu. DOŻA :Jak możesz :Liczyć na względy, kiedy sam ich nie masz? SZAJLOK :Za cóżbym miał się obawiać wyroku, :Gdy nic nie czynię niesprawiedliwego? :Macie niemało płatnych niewolników, :Których na równi z osłami i psami :Do jak najniższych posług używacie, :Dlatego, żeście ich kupili. Gdybym :Ozwał się do was: powróćcie im wolność, :Przyjmcie ich w grono swej rodziny; po co :Wkładacie na nich tak wielkie ciężary? :Niech mają łoża tak miękkie jak wasze, :I strawę równie wykwintną jak wasza. :Wy odpowiecie: "toż ci niewolnicy :Są przecie naszą własnością;" podobnież :Ja odpowiadam: ten marny funt mięsa, :Którego żądam, moją jest własnością; :Drogom go kupił i chcę go posiadać: :Jeśli mi tego odmówicie, hańba :Waszemu prawu! Ustawy Wenecyi :Są czczą literą, mocy nie mającą. :Czekam na wyrok; usłyszęż go dzisiaj? DOŻA. :Z mocy urzędu odroczym na później :To posiedzenie, jeżeli Bellaryo, :Uczony doktor, którego wezwałem :O rozpoznanie przedmiotu tej sprawy, :Dziś nie przybędzie. SALARINO. :Panie, tam za drzwiami :Stoi posłaniec z listem od doktora, :Świeżo przybyły z Padwy DOŻA. :Niechaj wnijdzie. BASSANIO. :Śmiało, Antonio! Nie trać serca: oddam :Krew mą żydowi, ciało, kości, wszystko, :Nim za mnie jedną kroplę krwi uronisz. ANTONIO :Jak zarażony skop z całego stada :Najstosowniejszy jestem na śmierć, bracie; :Najsłabszy owoc najpierw spada z drzewa, :Niechże i ze mną stanie się podobnież. :Nie żądam innej przysługi od ciebie, :Drogi Bassanio, jak żebyś żył dalej :I mnie położył nagrobek. Wchodzi NERYSSA przebrana za dependenta. DOŻA :Czy z Padwy jesteś, z ramienia Bellarya? NERYSSA. Z ''obojga tego, Bellaryo pozdrawia :Waszą Wysokość; oto list od niego. '''BASSANIO'. :Po co nóż ostrzysz z taką skwapliwością? SZAJLOK. :Żeby nim wyrżnąć dług z tego bankruta. GRACYANO. :Na sercu swojem wocuj go, poczwaro, :Nie na podeszwie, prędzej go naostrzysz; :Lecz żaden metal, żaden topór kata :Nie może ani w części tak być ostry :Jak twoje zęby. Nicże cię nie wzruszy? SZAJLOK. :Nic z tego, coby dowcip twój wynalazł GRACYANO :Niechże cię piekło schłonie, psie kamienny, :I niech za twoje życie sprawiedliwość :Odpowiedzialną będzie! Ty mnie z moją :Wiarą poróżniasz: nieledwiebym gotów :Podzielić zdanie Pitagoresowe, :Że dusze zwierząt w kadłub ludzki włażą. :Twój duch sobaczy siedział niegdyś w wilku, :Z którego, kiedy został powieszony, :Za zżarcie kogoś, wyszła czarna dusza :I w ciebie przeszła, kiedyś jeszcze leżał :W bezecnem łonie matki: wilcze bowiem :Są twoje żądze, krwawe i drapieżne. SZAJLOK :Póki nie zdołasz swymi wykrzykami :Zatrzeć podpisu w skrypcie, poty nimi :Daremnie sobie płuca tylko psujesz. :Wzmocnij podpórką swój dowcip, mój panie, :Bo się obali. Stoim wobec sądu. DOŻA :Poleca nam tu Bellaryo jakiegoś :Bardzo biegłego, młodego doktora. :Gdzież on jest? NERYSSA :Czeka w poblizkości, panie, :Rychłoli raczysz mu dozwolić wstępu. DOŻA :Niech dwóch z was pójdzie natychmiast po niego :I jak najgrzeczniej wwiedzie go do sali: PISARZ tymczasem przeczyta sądowi Pismo Bellarya. PISARZ ''czyta''. :"Waszej Wysokości pośpieszam oznajmić, że ''list jej zastał mię złożonego ciężką niemocą; ale w chwili przybycia jej posłańca miałem właśnie gościem a siebie młodego doktora z Rzymu, nazwiskiem Baltazara. Wyłuszczyłem mu całą treść sporu między żydem a kupcem Antoniem; przewertowaliśmy z sobą ksiąg niemało; wynurzyłem mu moje zdanie, które on, uzupełniwszy własnem światłem (przechodzącem wszelką pochwałę) na moją prośbę podjął się w sądzie otworzyć, dla uczynienia zadość Waszej :Wysokości, w mojem zastępstwie. Upraszam jak najmocniej, ażeby brak lat nie stał się dlań powodem braku należnego poszanowania, bom jeszcze nie znał tak starej głowy przy tak młodem ciele. Poruczam go łaskawym względom Waszej Wysokości: on sam zresztą najlepiej się zaleci." '''DOŻA' :Słyszycie, co nam ten światły mąż pisze" :A oto, zda mi się i sam ów doktor. Wchodzi PORCYA przebrana za jurystę; :Podaj mi waćpan rękę; od Bellarya :Jesteś przysłany? PORCYA :Nie inaczej, panie; :Od niego. DOŻA :Witaj nam i zajmij miejsce: :Jestżeś pan świadom nieporozumienia, :Jakie obecnie sąd nasz ma rozstrzygać? PORCYA :Dokładnie jestem poinformowany :O całej sprawie. Gdzie tu jest ów kupiec :I ów żyd? DOŻA :Zbliż się, Antonio, Szajloku. PORCYA :Nazwisko wasze Szajlok? SZAJLOK :Szajlok zwę się. PORCYA :Dziwnej natury jest wasze powództwo; :Lecz w takiej formie, że weneckie prawa :W niczem ci stawić zarzutu nie mogą. Do Antonia. :Wyżto jesteście przezeń zagrożeni? :Tak, czy nie? ANTONIO :Tak jest, sądząc z jego mowy. PORCYA :Czy oblig za swój uznajecie? ANTONIO :Tak jest. PORCYA :Trzeba więc, aby Szajlok był łaskawym. SZAJLOK :Co mię do tego znagli, chciałbym wiedzieć? PORCYA :Łaska nic nie ma wspólnego z przymusem, :Jak deszcz ożywczy z nieba spływa ona :Z swych wysokości na ziemię; podwakroć :Błogosławiona: błogosławi bowiem :Tego, co daje i tego, co bierze. :Tem potężniejsza, im z potężniejszego :Płynie ramienia, przyozdabia ona :Władcę na tronie bardziej niż korona. :Berło oznacza moc światowej władzy: :Jest ono godłem czci i majestatu, :W którym ukryty postrach winnych siedzi; :Lecz łaska wyższą jest nad rządy berła, :Zajmuje ona tron w sercu monarchy, :Wzniosłym udziałem jest samego Bóstwa; :I ziemska wsadza najbardziej się wtedy :Zbliża do boskiej, gdy jej łaska idzie :Z sprawiedliwością w parze. Zważ więc, żydzie, :Skoro domagasz się sprawiedliwości, :Ze sprawiedliwie rzeczy biorąc, nikt z nas :Nie byłby zbawion. Modlim się o łaskę; :Ta więc modlitwa powinna nas uczyć :Świadczenia łaski. Rozwiodłem się tyle, :By sprawiedliwość żądań twych złagodzić; :Trwaćli w nich będziesz, surowa ta izba :Będzie musiała naturalnie wydać :Wyrok na stronę kupca niekorzystny. SZAJLOK :Za czyny moje sam odpowiem. Żądam :Uznania słusznych praw moich i kary :W obligu zastrzeżonej. PORCYA :Czy Antonio :Nie jest w możności spłacenia waluty? BASSANIO :I owszem: kładłem mu ją tu przed sądem, :W dwójnasób nawet; jeśli to za mało, :Zobowiązałem się wyliczyć sumę :Dziesięckroć większą i w zastaw dać ręce, :Głowę i serce. Gdy mu i to niedość, :Najoczywistszy stąd wypływa dowód, :Że złość przeważa w nim nawet interes. :O, mój doktorze, zaklinam cię, nagnij :Jako tam prawo: wyrządź małą krzywdę, :Aby wykonać wielki czyn słuszności, :I ujmij w kluby wolę tego dyabła. PORCYA :To być nie może: żadna moc w Wenecyi :Nie zdoła zmienić ustaw istniejących; :Posłużyłoby to za prejudykat :I błąd niejeden wkradłby się do państwa :Za tym przykładem. Nie: to być nie może. SZAJLOK :Daniel to przyszedł sądzić, istny Daniel! :Jakże cię wielbię, mądry, młody sędzio! PORCYA :Proszę, pozwólcie mi przejrzeć ten oblig. SZAJLOK :Oto jest, oto jest, zacny doktorze. PORCYA :Szajloku, dając w trójnasób walutę. SZAJLOK :Przysiągłem, panie doktorze, przysiągłem; :Przysięga moja zapisana w niebie: :Mamże samochcąc duszę mą obciążać :Krzywoprzysięstwem? Za całą Wenecyę :Nie zrobię tego. PORCYA :Hm! termin chybiony, :Prawnie więc może się na mocy tego :Szajlok domagać wolności wyrżnięcia :Temu kupcowi funta ciała w miejscu :Serca poblizkiem. Bądźźe miłosierny! :Przyjmij w trójnasób należną ci sumę; :Pozwól mi zniszczyć ten oblig. SZAJLOK :Jeżeli :Będzie spłacony wedle brzmienia swego. :Jesteście, panie, pełnym szlachetności, :To rzecz widoczna; znacie biegle prawo; :Indukcya wasza była arcytrafna: :Wzywam was przeto w imię tego prawa, :Którego chlubnym jesteście filarem, :Byście swe zdanie wynurzyli. Klnę się :Na duszę moją, że żaden głos ludzki :Nie zdoła wymódz na mnie ustąpienia: :Obstaję przy tem, co stoi w obligu. ANTONIO :Racz, sądzie, wydać wyrok; proszę o to. PORCYA :Waćpanu zatem pozostaje tylko :Bok swój pod cięcie noża przygotować. SZAJLOK :O, godny sędzio! O, walny młodzieńcze! PORCYA :Myśl bowiem prawa i brzmienie zostaje :W zupełnej zgodzie z karą, jakiej wedle :Tego obligu wypada ci uledz. SZAJLOK :Słusznie? o, mądry i sumienny sędzio! :Jak wiele starszym jesteś, niż wyglądasz. PORCYA :Dlatego obnaż bok. SZAJLOK :Pierś, mości sędzioi :Tak mówi oblig — nieprawdaż, cny sędzio ? :Tuż obok serca — Wyraźnie tam stoi. PORCYA :W istocie, stoi tak. Sąż tu gdzie szale :Do odważenia mięsa? SZAJLOK :Mam je z sobą. PORCYA :Sprowadź, Szajloku, na swój koszt felczera, :Aby zapobiegł ujściu krwi. SZAJLOK :Felczera? :Czy jest w obligu o tem jaka wzmianka? PORCYA :Niema jej wprawdzie, ale cóż to znaczy? :Przez ludzkość byś to uczynić powinien. SZAJLOK :Gdzie jej tam szukać; nie ma jej w obligu. PORCYA :Kupcze, masz waćpan co do powiedzenia? ANTONIO :Mało co; jestem już zrezygnowany :I w pogotowiu. Daj rękę, Bassanio; :Bądź zdrów! nic smuć się, że mię to spotyka :Z twojej przyczyny, bo los się tym razem :Bardziej uprzejmym, niż zwykł, okazuje. :Zawsze on prawie każe podupadłym :Przeżyć swe mienie; z zapadłemi oczy, :Z czołem zmarszczkami pooranem patrzeć :Na nędzną starość; mnie on od ciężaru :Tej długotrwałej uwalnia pokuty. :Poleć mię swojej szanownej małżonce; :Skreśl jej ostatnie moje chwile; powiedz, :Jak cię kochałem; wspomnij o mnie dobrze: :A gdy jej wszystko powiesz, niech osądzi, :Czyś nie miał kogoś, co cię szczerze kochał. :Nie żałuj, że masz stracić przyjaciela, :I jemu nie żal, że dług za cię płaci: :Bo niech żyd tylko trochę głębiej weźmie, :Natychmiast całem zapłacę go sercem. BASSANIO. :Antonio, jestem małżonkiem kobiety. :Która mi drogą jest jak życie; ale :Życie i żona i świat cały nie ma :Wyższej w mych oczach ceny niż twe życie. :Wszystkobym oddał, wszystkiego się wyrzekł, :Aby cię wyrwać z rąk tego szatana. PORCYA :Żona waćpana nie bardzo by pewnie :Była mu wdzięczna za tę abnegacyę, :Gdyby tu była obecna. GRACYANO :Mam żonę, :Którą, na honor, kocham niepoślednio: :Radbym atoli, żeby była w niebie. :Boby tam przecie mogła jakoś wpłynąć :Na umysł tego psubratniego żyda. NERYSSA :Dobrze pan czynisz, że tę chęć wynurzasz :Za jej oczyma" boby ten jej objaw :Łatwo domowy pokój mógł zakłócić. SZAJLOK ''do siebie''. :Tacy to ci mężowie chrześcijańscy! :Wolałbym, żeby mężem mojej córki :Był kto z plemienia Barabaszowego, :Nie chrześcijanin. Głośno. :Czas upływa: proszę :O ostateczne wydanie wyroku. PORCYA :Funt mięsa tego kupca jest twą właścią; :Sąd go przysądza, prawo ci przyznaje. SZAJLOK :O, sędzio, pełen prawości! PORCYA :Masz wolność :Wykrojenia mu tego mięsa z piersi; :Prawo przyznaje, sąd ci to przysądza, SZAJLOK :O, światły sędzio! — Pójdź: wyrok wydany. PORCYA :Zaczekaj: jest tu jeszcze jedna kwestya: :W skrypcie tym niema o krwi ani wzmianki. :Jak najwyraźniej w nim stoi: funt mięsa; :Weźże ty skrypt swój, a ty swój funt mięsa: :Jeżeli jednak rżnąc takowe, żydzie, :Krwi chrześcijańskiej choć kroplę przelejesz, :Wszelkie twe mienie, wedle praw weneckich, :Skonfiskowane będzie na rzecz państwa. GRACYANO :O, sprawiedliwy sędzio! — Słyszysz, żydzie? :O, mądry sędzio! SZAJLOK :Czy prawo tak mówi? PORCYA :Mogę ci zaraz pokazać artykuł. :Skoro ci idzie tak o sprawiedliwość, :To sprawiedliwość będzie wymierzoną :Bardziej, niż sobie tego życzysz nawet. GRACYANO :O, światły sędzio! To mi światły sędzia! :Nieprawdaż, żydzie? SZAJLOK :Ny, to już przestaję :Na gotowiźnie: wyliczcie mi tylko :Sumę w trójnasób, a skwituję kupca. BASSANIO :Oto pieniądze. PORCYA :Zaraz, nie tak skoro! :Trzeba żydowi temu sprawiedliwość :Ściśle wymierzyć: dostanie jedynie :Sztrof przynależny, nic więcej. GRACYANO :O, żydzie! :Co to za prawy, co za światły sędzia! PORCYA. '''Gotuj się zatem rżnąć mięso: nie przelej :Krwi ani kropli; pomnij też nie wyrżnąć :Ani mniej, ani więcej niż funt spełna; :Bo gdybyś wyrżnął mniej lub więcej trochę, :Niż funt okrągły, gdyby niedowyżka :Albo przewyżka miała, ściśle biorąc, :Być o dwudziestą część skrupułu lżejsza. :Lub cięższą; gdyby się różniły szale :Chociażby tylko o szerokość włosa: :Umrzesz, i mienie twe pójdzie w sekwester. '''GRACYANO. :To drugi Daniel, żydzie! istny Daniel! :Ha, poganinie, trzymamy cię w garści. PORCYA. :Cóż go wstrzymuje? Bierzże swój sztrof, żydzie. SZAJLOK. :Zwróćcie walutę i dajcie mi pokój. PORCYA. :Zrzekłeś się onej w obec sądu, zaczem :Otrzymasz tylko sztrof prawnie należny. GRACYANO. :Daniel to! drugi Daniel! istny Daniel! :Jakże ci za to jestem wdzięczny, żydzie, :Że mię wyrazu tego nauczyłeś! SZAJLOK. :Jakto? nie będęż miał nawet waluty? PORCYA. :Będziesz miał tylko sztrof należny z prawa, :Który wziąć możesz na własne ryzyko. SZAJLOK. :Niechże się dyabli z nim prawują! Nie mam :Tu czego czekać. PORCYA. :Czekaj, żydzie: prawo :Ma jeszcze inny z tobą porachunek. :Jest powiedziane w weneckich ustawach, :Że gdyby kiedy było dowiedzionem :Cudzoziemcowi, że wprost lub ubocznie :Godził na życie którego krajowca, :Naówczas strona, przeciw której działał, :Ma w posiadanie otrzymać połowę :Jego fortuny; druga jej połowa :Na skarb przechodzi, życie zaś winnego :Zależeć będzie jedynie od łaski :Samego doży. W kategoryi takiej :Ty właśnie jestoś: widno bowiem jawnie :Z tego, co zaszło, żeś uboczną drogą :I wprost nastawał na życie Antonia; :Za co ulegasz rygorowi prawa, :Świeżo przezemnie zacytowanemu. :Drżyj więc lub Doży proś o przebaczenie. GRACYANO. :Proś, by ci wolno było się powiesić, :Ponieważ jednak całą twą chudobę :Skarb ma zagarnąć, zabraknie ci nawet :Potrzebnej kwoty na kupienie stryczka: :Będziesz więc na koszt państwa powieszony DOŻA :Abyś naszego sposobu myślenia :Różnicę poznał, daruję ci życie :Pierwej, niżeli o to poprosiłeś. :Połowę dóbr twych posiędzie Antonio, :Druga połowa przejdzie na skarb państwa: :Którą to karę wszelako pokora :Złagodzić może i zmienić na grzywny. PORCYA :Tak, co do państwa, nie co do Antonia. SZAJLOK :Weźcie mi życie, nie szczędźcie go takie! :Co mi po domu, gdy stracę podporę . :Utrzymującą go? Co mi po życiu, :Gdy stracę środki utrzymania życia? PORCYA :Antonio, cóżbyś mógł dla niego zrobić? ANTONIO :Jeśli się pan nasz i sąd zgodzi przyjąć :Grzywny, za jedną jego dóbr połowę, :Dla mnie dość będzie, skoro mi dozwoli :Drugą połową tak rozrządzić, iżby :Po jego śmierci przypadła na własność :Temu młodemu Wenecyaninowi, :Który mu świeżo wykradł córkę. Wszakże. :Wkładam na niego przytem dwa warunki: :Najpierw: ażeby za to dobrodziejstwo :Bez ociągania chrzest przyjął; powtóre: :Aby uczynił tu przed sądem prawny :Akt darowizny wszystkiego, co tylko :Posiadać będzie po najdłuższem życiu, :Na rzecz swej córki i syna Lorenca. DOŻA :Będzie on musiał to zrobić, inaczej :Odwołam świeżo wyrzeczoną łaskę. PORCYA :Cóż, żydzie? nie maszli nic przeciw temu? SZAJLOK :Nie mam. PORCYA :Pisarzu, spisz akt darowizny. SZAJLOK :Pozwólcie mi się stąd oddalić, proszę: :Słabo mi, w domu akt podpiszę. DOŻA :Idźże, :Ale pamiętaj nie wzbraniać się potem. GRACYANO :Dwóch chrzestnych ojców będziesz miał przy chrzcinach: :Dziesięciu miałbyś, gdybym ja był sądził, :A ci byliby cię poprowadzili :Nie do chrztu, ale wprost na szubienicę. Wychodzi SZAJLOK. DOŻA :Proszę waćpana przyjść do mnie na obiad. PORCYA :Pokornie proszę Waszej Wysokości :O przebaczenie: zniewolony jestem :Tej jeszcze nocy powrócić do Padwy, :Trzeba mi przeto zaraz się wybierać. DOŻA :Przykro mi, że masz waćpan tę przeszkodę. :Antonio, okaż wdzięczność temu panu: :Zaprawdę bowiem, wiele mu winieneś. Wychodzą: DOŻA, senatorowie i inni komparsowie. BASSANIO :Szanowny panie, ja i mój przyjaciel :Uniknęliśmy dzięki twej mądrości :Ciężkiego przejścia; w zawdzięczeniu czego :Ofiarujemy ci te trzy tysiące :Czerwonych złotych należne żydowi :W zamian za twoje tak życzliwe trudy. ANTONIO :I pozostajem prócz tego na zawsze :W sercu i w czynie twymi dłużnikami. PORCYA :Kto rad jest, ten jest dobrze zapłacony; :Ja z ocalenia waszego rad jestem, :Sądzę się przeto dobrze zapłaconym. :Nigdy mych usług nie wynajmowałem. :Bądźmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, proszę: :Życzę wam dobrze i z tem zapewnieniem :Żegnam was. BASSANIO :Muszę moją natarczywość :Powtórzyć: zacny doktorze, przyjm chociaż :Jaką pamiątkę, jaką dań, nie jako :Wynagrodzenie. Wyświadcz mi dwie łaski: :Jedną, abyś mi tego nie odmawiał, :Drugą, abyś mi tego nie miał za złe. PORCYA :Tak pan nalegasz, że muszę ustąpić. :Dajże mi swoje rękawiczki w zakład :Dobie] pamięci; w zakład zaś przyjaźni :Daj mi ten pierścień. Nie usuwaj ręki; :Niczego więcej nie pragnę i tuszę, :Że mi twa przyjaźń tego nie odmówi. BASSANIO :Ten pierścień, panie, ach to taka fraszka! :Wstydby mi było wam go ofiarować. PORCYA :Niczego nie chcę krom tego pierścienia; :Zda mi się nawet, że go mocno pragnę. BASSANIO :Pierścień ten więcej, niż wart, jest mi drogim, :Dam wam najdroższy, jaki jest w Wenecyi, :I przez publiczny anons go wynajdę: :Wybaczcie, z tym się nie mogę rozłączyć. PORCYA :Jesteś pan, widzę, szczodry w słowach: najpierw :Mię nauczyłeś, jak to trzeba prosić, :A teraz, zdaje się, chcesz mię nauczyć, :Jakto się daje odpowiedź żebrakom. BASSANIO :Pierścień ten dała rai żona, łaskawco; :Sama wsadziła i kazała przysiądz, :Że go nie zgubię i nie dam nikomu. PORCYA. 'Takie wymówki bardzo są dogodne :Tym, co w dawaniu datków są oszczędni. :Jeżeli żona pańska ma rozsądek, :To wiedząc, jakem wart tego pierścienia, :Nie długoby się za danie mi jego :Na was gniewała. Ale niniejsza o to, :Pokój niech będzie z wami! ''Wychodzi z NERYSSĄ. '''ANTONIO :Ejże, Bassanio, daruj mu ten pierścień; :Niech moja przyjaźń i jego przysługa :Przeważą zakaz twej żony. BASSANIO :Gracyano, :Pobiegnij, dogoń go, daj mu ten pierścień, :I sprowadź go do mieszkania Antonia, :Jeśli potrafisz go namówić: spiesz się. Wychodzi Gracyano. :I my też idźmy; wypoczniem dziś sobie, :A jutro, skoro świt, ruszym do Belmont. Wychodzą.' Scena druga ''Tamże. Ulica. Wchodzą: Porcya i Neryssa. '''PORCYA :Wywiedz się o mieszkaniu tego żyda, :I każ mu akt ten podpisać. Wyjedziem :Tej jeszcze nocy, aby o dzień jeden :Uprzedzić powrót naszych panów mężów. :Lorenco będzie kontent z tego aktu. Wchodzi Gracyano. GRACYANO :Cieszę się, panie, żem was jeszcze zdybał. :Signor Bassanio, lepiej rzecz zważywszy, :Przesyła wam ten pierścień i zaprasza :Was na obiadek. PORCYA :Nie mogę mu służyć. :Pierścień przyjmuję z największą wdzięcznością; :Chciej mu to pan oznajmić i bądź łaskaw :Temu młodemu człowiekowi wskazać :Mieszkanie żyda Szajloka. GRACYANO :Najchętniej, NERYSSA ''do Porcyi.'' :Mam jeszcze panu coś do powiedzenia. Po cichu. :Zobaczę, czy mi nie uda się także :Od mego męża wyłudzić obrączki, :Które na wieki przysiągł mi zachować. PORCYA :Że ci się uda, ręczę. Tożto będzie :Dopiero zaklęć szumnych i ognistych, :Ze te pierścionki przeszły do rąk mężczyzn; :Ale my fałsz im zadamy dowodnie. :Idź, a pospieszaj: wiesz, gdzie się zejść mamy. NERYSSA. :Bądź pan tak grzeczny pokazać mi drogę. Wychodzą. Category:Kupiec wenecki